


GOD DAMN IT IM ANGRY AND ACE AND I JUST WANT A CUTE FIRST KISS FIC FUCK U

by KickassTransAceDumbass



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Blink and you’ll miss it angst, Bow - Freeform, F/M, Feelings, First Kiss, Fluff, Glimbow, Horde, I dont give a fuck, Light Angst, She-ra - Freeform, Spoilers, THERES KISSIN, THERES SLIGHT ANGST, after math, brief angst, brief mention of the horde, glimmer - Freeform, glow - Freeform, honestly if you haven’t finished the show at this point that’s on you, like very light and very brief, season five, theres fluff, uhhh fuckin uh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-16
Updated: 2020-06-16
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:40:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24749272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KickassTransAceDumbass/pseuds/KickassTransAceDumbass
Summary: God fuckin damn it you guys  I can’t fuckin find any fan fictions for this shit. These motherfuckers are the ONLY straight couple I’ve ever shipped and literally NO-ONE is writing anything about them. Fuck that, I’m fuckin writing my own shit about them. Follows the events after the end of S5, spoilers n shit, y’all know the fuckin drill.It’s fuckin fluffier than the unicorn in despicable me
Relationships: Bow & Glimmer (She-Ra), Bow/Glimmer (She-Ra), Glimbow - Relationship
Comments: 45
Kudos: 145





	GOD DAMN IT IM ANGRY AND ACE AND I JUST WANT A CUTE FIRST KISS FIC FUCK U

**Author's Note:**

> FUCK YALL I CANT FIND ANY GOOD FIRST KISS FICS. I WANT TO READ FLUFF, AND IT DOES NOT EXIST FOR THEM SO FUCK YALL 
> 
> ALSO BLACK LIVES MATTER SUCK MY DICK

** Thank you for coming to my ted talk **

** Fuck you **

She said it. Finally. It had been repeating through her head over, and over again. A constant stream of words back to back with no space between them. 

She didn’t know quite when she started to feel that way, or when exactly she accepted it. But one day, while she was imprisoned on the Horde ship, she woke up and the first thing she thought was 

_ I love him _

And really, it didn’t surprise her so much that she felt that way, more so that she said it to herself and the only thing she felt in response was excitement and happiness. That is, until she briefly considered how he might feel. 

Oh god. How  _ would  _ he feel? He was probably still mad at her, especially after what she did. But, then again, he was Bow. He forgave people easily and loved people just the same. Maybe he’d forgiven her by now? But maybe not. She really fucked things up with releasing the heart. Fuck. He was definitly still mad at her. 

She’d just have to wait and see. It was just as possible that he’d forgiven her as it was that he hadn’t. But either way,

_ She loved him _

Even with the uncertainty of everything that was going on, that gave her hope, and it made her happy. 

It also gave her butterflies but that was besides the point. 

The point was, she apologized, told him to take his time, and even if he hadn’t said as much in words—because honestly when did they have time for words these days?—his body language, the way he looked at her, the way he spoke, it was clear to her that he’d forgiven her. 

Then she grabbed him by the hand and pulled him into a hug, and with her face buried in his chest she told him she loved him. She said it twice, because she had to be sure her point got across, and because she felt it needed to be said more than once. 

He said he loved her too and kissed her on the forehead. In the moment she assumed his “I love you too.” Meant the same as her “i love you.”. But after everything settled, and the rebellion was finally resting, it struck her that he could’ve meant it platonically. That even with her emphasis, he could’ve missed the point and thought  she  meant it platonically. 

Oh fuck. 

The camp was overrun with horde soldiers, most of which were on the ground sobbing and rocking back and forth, and the rest of which were just laying on their backs looking bereft. 

She looked through every tent, even Entrapa’s tent—where she was happily talking to Hordak without a care for volume—and she couldn’t find him. Did she scare him away? Did he leave because of her? Or was he off celebrating the victory with someone else? She had to find him. She had to, but she couldn’t. 

She couldn’t find him. _Couldn’t find him_ _ couldn’t find him couldn’t find him — _

She tripped and fell down a small hill. In her frenzied searching she started walking into the whispering woods, and failed to watch exactly where it was she was stepping. 

“Ah, ow.” She muttered. She bumped her head on the way down, and she rubbed the sore spot to ease the pain.

She was in a little clearing, and through the trees she thought she glimpse Bow’s signature crop top. 

She teleported to where she had seen him, and tried to spot him. She just saw him, where did he go? 

She tried walking in the direction she saw him go, this time making sure to watch her footing, and eventually she came upon a sheer cliff face. One that had one of Bow’s grappling arrows hanging from it. She teleported to the top without a second thought. 

She heard a startled yelp beside her, and there was Bow in all his cropped top glory. 

“Oh, Glimmer, it’s just you.” He sounded relieved. “Wait how did you find me?” He looked up at her quizzically. 

“Oh, uh....I sorta...followed you?” She laughed awkwardly as he frowned. “Not like, on purpose, well actually it was a little on purpose, but I was just looking for you cause I wanted to talk and I couldn’t find you, and then I fell, and then I saw you through the woods and  then  I started to follow you and—“

Bow held up a hand to her to signal she could stop talking. 

“Okay okay, I get it,” he chuckled “you only sorta kinda followed me. We can talk.” He patted the stone next to him and she gratefully sat down. 

The view was stunning. The stars were shining, the moons were more bright than ever, there was a cool breeze blowing over the tops of the trees. It was more tranquil than she’d ever had a chance to enjoy. 

Gods. Her heart was beating so fast. It felt like it was going to burst right out of her chest and beat its way off the cliff. Actually she wouldn’t mind that, cause then she wouldn’t be so nervous. Fuck she wasn’t this nervous when she told him, why was she nervous now? 

The silence must’ve dragged on a bit because Bow cleared his throat and spoke, 

“So, what exactly did you want to talk about?” She didn’t respond right away and he leaned forwards to look her in the eye, “Uhh, Glimmer?? You okay?” 

“Hmm? Oh! Uh yeah, I’m fine. I just—“ she breathed deeply to prepare herself for whatever the outcome would be, “I just wanted to talk....about before. What we said before, I mean. Cause I want to make sure we both meant the same thing and not like, you know, interpreted things differently than we meant.” She breathed steadily, tried and failed to calm her nerves. 

“Oh yeah, sure.” He absolutely did not sound sure. “Just to clarify, you’re talking about when you said you loved me and I said it back?” 

“Yep.” Her voice was small. Fuck, she wanted to teleport away and pretend this never happened so badly. But she knew she couldn’t, because she started this conversation and by the stars she was going to finish it. Even if she left it heartbroken. 

“Okaaay.” Bow sounded confused, “so what exactly did you want to clarify? Wait, did you mean it platonically? Glimmer? Did you?” There was an edge of panic in his voice. 

Glimmer looked up from the woods to look at Bow, and yep that was definitly panic. Relief flooded her system, if he was panicked that meant he didn’t mean it platonically. Shit wait she needed to respond. 

“No! No I didn’t. Not even a little bit, I was worried that  you  meant it platonically.” She was smiling now. Bow looked so relieved she almost laughed. 

“Oh thank the stars. Don’t scare me like that okay? Cause I thought for a second that I’d told you I loved you back and that you’d meant something  completely  different than your tone indicated and I was absolutely terrified.” He placed a hand over his heart and sighed. Glimmer was grinning ear to ear. 

He looked up at her after a moment and smiled softly, 

“I love you. Okay? Romantically. And also platonically, and also every other way. I just love you okay? You’re smart and brave and beautiful. You’re the best best friend I could’ve ever asked for, you’ve always been there for me.” Bow grabbed her hand and intertwined their fingers. Glimmer looked at him in surprise, her cheeks blushing so hard she was positive they were sparkling. It took her brain a moment to catch up. 

“I love you, Bow. Romantically.” She giggled, “Gods. I don’t even know what to say. I mean, you’re just like, the perfect person.” 

“What? No I’m not!” Bow argued. 

“You are!” She told him, “you’re strong and kind, and forgiving and you always believe in everyone! You befriend literally everyone you meet! You’re smart, and intuitive, and you’re really amazing at improvising—“

“—Okay but I never make my bed, I don’t always clean up my gadgets, I snore, and sometimes! Sometimes I go like three days without showering. Which, granted has been because of the war and lack of time, but still! I have plenty of flaws!!” Bow adamantly insisted. 

“-And I love you for all of them.” Glimmer scooter closer and bopped his nose with her finger. “Honestly though? I don’t think those  really  count as flaws. Those are just a few cleanliness habits. Snoring definitely doesn’t count. besides, I snore  much  louder than you, so I definitly have you beat for that category.” 

“What? No you don’t. Your snores are cute and quiet. You never snore loud.” Bow looked offended on her behalf. 

“Really? Cause  everybody  at the camp says otherwise. Especially Perfuma, and you know how she is.” 

“Perfuma said you snore loud? Wait, why haven’t I heard it then? I’ve been sleeping around you for years!” Bow turned to fully face her. 

“Exactly! We’ve been having sleepovers almost every single night we’ve known each other. Which means that you’ve gotten  used  to my snoring.” She turned to face him and smiled shyly, “also you only think I snore quietly cause I can’t fall asleep until I hear you snoring.” Bow’s eyes lit up with something like amusement and he opened his mouth, “—I know, I know, it’s weird! I don’t fully understand why I’m like that either.” Glimmer hid her face in her hands as Bow’s smile only grew wider. 

“I wasn’t gonna say it was weird, I was just gonna say it’s....kinda cute honestly.” 

Glimmer looked up at him sharply. 

“Cute!? What on Etheria is cute about having to wait to hear your friend  snoring  before you can fall asleep?!” She was utterly bewildered. 

Bow chuckled and smiled at her fondly. 

“What?” She asked. 

“Just.....you’re beautiful.” He sighed. Glimmer blushed and looked away, trying to hide her face under her hair swoop. 

“Hey.” Bow called softly, he lifted her face up with a hand cradled against her chin. “Come on now.” 

“You come on now.” She shot back, but it was quiet and fond. She smiled at him and they leaned in to hug one another. It was a little awkward, considering they were both sitting with their legs crossed, but they made due. For a little while, at least. 

Glimmer sighed into Bows shoulder. “I want to stay like this forever.” 

Bow hummed in assent. 

“Well if that’s gonna happen we’re going to have to do some serious adjusting cause I don’t know how long I can lean forwards like this before my back starts aching.” He spoke into the side of her head. “Hang on I have an idea.” 

Then he suddenly scooped her up in his arms and deposited her in his lap, her legs now on either side of his torso. She laughed in surprise and hugged him even tighter. This was much better. 

She felt more relaxed and safe than she’d ever felt in her life. Hugging Bow just always felt right somehow.

She leaned back after a minute to say something, but when she came face to face with Bow all thoughts left her head. They were so close. They’d been this close once or twice before but it was always brief. Now his face was right there, and it sent the butterflies in her chest into a frenzy. 

Her arms were still around his shoulders, and his arms around her back. If he noticed the silence, he must not have cared. Because he didn’t say anything, he just looked at her. 

His eyes darted around her face, lingering on her mouth more than once and he swallowed dryly. 

Glimmer couldn’t say she was in any kind of better state. Her mouth felt like the crimson waste. 

“Glimmer?” He spoke, his voice barely a whisper. Their foreheads were almost touching now. 

“Yeah?” She could barely speak. 

“Can I-could I kiss you?” His voice somehow had gotten even quieter. Glimmer nodded enthusiastically and before she knew it his lips were on hers. 

For a second nothing especially noteworthy happened, but then Bow sighed into the kiss and changed the angle slightly, and she felt like the was soaring. 

It was like someone had hit her with her own glitter powers, except instead of blasting her back it nestled into her skin and ran through her blood. Everything felt tingly and her chest was exploding with butterflies. It was an amazing feeling. 

She didn’t know how long they sat like that, just exchanging soft kisses in the moonlight, but when they finally parted enough to look one another in the eye her lips were aching. 

They laughed at the same time and Glimmer fell forwards to put her head against his shoulder. 

“I can’t believe we just did that.” She giggled. 

“I know right?” Bow sounded absolutely giddy.  She felt absolutely giddy. 

“You know you’re my first kiss?” She told him quietly, holding him just a little tighter. 

“Wait really?” He sounded surprised, “well actually, no, that makes sense. You really only ever hung out with me and the war kept you pretty busy otherwise.” He laughed, then said softly “you’re my first too.”

Glimmer leaned back from his shoulder and smiled at him. Gods his eyes were beautiful. The most perfect shade of brown, in her opinion. She pressed a kiss to his cheek and nestled back into his shoulder. 

“Good. Cause otherwise I’d have to beat you up for betraying our friendship like that.”

“What?? How is kissing someone betrayal to a friendship?” Bow was befuddled. 

“Because! It just is! Don’t question me I didn’t come up with these rules.” 

“Where on Etheria did you even hear these rules?” He sounded indignant but his arms wound tightly around her waste and back. One of his hands made its way to the back of her head. 

“You know, around.” Glimmer grinned into his neck. 

“Around where?! Glimmer!?” 

She laughed and pulled back to lay another kiss on him. She was hoping that it would distract him, and she hoped right. But it distracted her too. 

She didn’t mind. This was by far the best distraction she’d come across in her life. And now she had all the time in the world to get as distracted as she liked. 


End file.
